Captain Alison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Aria, queen of the Empire' and set in the Mirror Universe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Captain Alison**

 **Captain Alison DiLaurentis sit in her captain's chair aboard the starship ISS Vagina.**

"Mona, report." says Alison.

"Speed: warp factor 5. Heading: 29114.6." says Mona.

"Prepare to alter course, we're going to Aeltaar 3." says Alison.

"Why?" says Lieutenant Mandy Larsen.

"That's top secret. Security access level 7 and above." says Alison.

"Tell me then. I'm a level 8 by automatic, being first officer on this ship." says Hanna.

Alison whisper to Hanna why they are going to the planet Aeltaar 3.

"Oh, sexy." says Hanna with a slutty smile.

"Mona, alter course. Take us straight to Aeltaar 3. Warp 7." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona. "Course laid in, standing by..."

"Engage!" says Alison.

Mona push some controls and the ship jump to warp.

5 hours later, the ISS Vagina reach the Aeltaar star system.

"Break out from warp. Turn towards the third planet and put us in high orbit." says Hanna.

"Yes, commander." says Mona.

"Miss Rogers, report." says Alison.

"Shields are offline, all weapons standing by. No ships within sensor range, Ali." says Lt Commander Jennie Rogers at the Tactical station.

"Okay. Paige, does your scans show a nice small village by a forest on the north-eastern part of the planet, location 426 by 37...?" says Alison.

"Let me see...yes." says Paige.

"Erotic. Transmit those coordinates to transporter room 1. Hanna-Boo, you're with me, we're going down there. Paige, you have the bridge." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Paige.

12 minutes later, Alison, Hanna and Ensign Vicky Snow beam down to the small village.

"Demons! Demons from the sky!" scream a girl in fear when Alison, Hanna and Vicky appear.

"Miss Marin, take her down." says Alison.

"Alright, Ali. Here goes." says Hanna as she fire her phaser at the girl.

Hanna's phaser was on heavy stun so the girl was not killed, only knocked out.

"Ensign Snow, tricorder. Scan for lifesigns." says Alison.

"Yes, captain." says Vicky as she pull out her tricorder and starts to scan. "I'm reading about 50 humanoids inside the village."

"Alright, let's see what pople here are like. Weapons ready." says Alison.

Alison, Hanna and Vicky enter the village.

"Couri ath sentuka, lervo perm zunch." says a woman who is the same age as Ali and Hanna-Boo.

"What the fuck?" says Hanna.

"Reset the UT, access code DiLaurentis 69 Alpha Tango." says Alison.

The universal translator in the combadges that Alison, Hanna and Vicky wear auto-resets so they can talk to the people of Aeltaar 3.

"I'm Captain Alison DiLaurentis of the Imperial starship ISS Vagina and these are Commander Marin and Ensign Snow." says Alison.

"I'm Doleera Juvez, welcome to our village." says the alien woman.

"We are from Earth, a planet around 8.7 lightyears from here." says Alison.

"How did you get all the way here?" says Doleera.

"Aboard our interstellar starship." says Alison.

"Wouldn't such a trip take years?" says Doleera.

"No, we have dilithium-powered warp drive." says Alison.

"Interstellar ships? Warp drive?" says Doleera.

"Yes. My people have advanced technology that allows us to explore the galaxy on a regular basis." says Alison.

"Interesting. My people can't even leave this planet. We have no idea what's out there in the big space." says Doleera.

"Oh...you guys are pre-warp. I understand." says Alison.

"Yes, do not have warp drive or anything like that. My people live a simple life here and everywhere else on this planet." says Doleera.

"Okay." says Alison.

15 minutes later.

"Hanna, do your thing." whisper Alison.

"Yes, Ali." whisper Hanna.

Hanna open her medkit and pull out a hypospray. She use it to put a sex drug into the food in the village.

"Soon, we'll have an entire village full of sex crazy alien farmer losers." whisper Alison.

"Awesome. I noticed that a few of the guys have big dick." whisper Hanna.

"Let's return to the ship for now and come back down here later." says Alison and then tap her combadge. "Alison to transporter room 1. Three to beam up."

"Transporter room 1 here. We have a lock on your team, captain. Ready to transport on your command."

"Energize." says Alison.

Alison, Hanna and Vicky are beamed back up to the ISS Vagina.

12 minutes later.

"Paige, send our status to Starfleet. I'm gonna go take a shit. Hanna, you have the bridge." says Alison as she leave the bridge.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Commander Marin, an unknown alien starship just pulled out of warp 2 kilometers off our port side." says Mona.

"Lieutenant Michaels, activate the cloaking device, shields to full. Arm phasers and all other weapons. Deploy armor." says Hanna.

"Aye, commander." says Lieutenant Gina Michaels at Tactical.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"The alien ship's trying to find us." says Gina.

"Switch frequency of the shields and the cloak." says Hanna.

"Yes, Han." says Gina.

The alien ship fire its front distruptors.

"Incoming fire!" says Paige.

"Shields are holding. We took zero damage." says Gina.

"Turn off the cloak, prepare to fight back. All hands to battle stations. Alison to the bridge." says Hanna as she tap the com button on her command panel.

30 seconds later, Alison enter the bridge.

"Han, what's the problem? I was pooping..." says Alison, slightly angry.

"An alien ship attacked us." says Hanna.

"I understand. Red alert. Gina, photon torpedoes, full spread. Fire." says Alison.

"Aye, captain. Torpedoes away." says Gina.

"Direct hit to the enemy's front shields, they are down to 61 %." says Paige.

"Fire another group of torpedoes." says Alison.

"Standing by." says Gina.

"Target their weapon systems and their shields." says Alison.

"Tactical sensors locked on target." says Gina.

"Awesome...fire!" says Alison.

"Firing photons!" says Gina. "Direct hit...their forward shields are down, all their weapons offline."

"Sexy. Aim all forward phasers right on their warp core and fire. Destroy them." says Alison.

"Phasers ready." says Gina.

"Fire!" says Alison.

The ISS Vagina fire all its front phasers and destroys the alien ship.

"Enemy vessel has been destroyed." says Gina.

"Cute. Take shields and armor offline, stand down red alert." says Alison.

"As you wish, Alison. Deactivating shields and armor. Red alert off now." says Gina.

"Perfect." says Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Hanna, let's go back down to the planet and see if people are horny yet." says Alison.

"Okay. Sexy." says Hanna.

"Paige, you have the bridge." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Paige.

Alison and Hanna beam down to the village.

When they enter the village they see people having sex outside in the grass.

"Clearly the drug works." says Alison.

"Yeah. Can we join the fun?" says Hanna.

"Sure, baby." says Alison.

"Awesome!" says Hanna.

Alison and Hanna takes off their pants ( they wear no panties ).

Hanna walk over to a man who has a woman riding his dick.

Hanna push the woman away and takes her place, riding the man's stiff dick.

"Mmm, fuck me! Drill my little pussy, ya loser!" moans Hanna as she ride hard. "Sooo damn sexy!"

Alison walk over to a man who's jerking off, grab his big dick and says "Use this schlong and bang my pussy!"

The man slide his dick into Alison's slutty pussy and starts to fuck her hard and fast. Alison love that. She enjoy it so much.

"Mmm, fuck! Do me, take me, fuck me, bang me...yes, holy crap!" moans a happy horny Alison in a sexual erotic tone.

"Mmm, such a thick sweet dick, ya have! Holy fuck!" moans Hanna.

"Drill my pussy! Cum in me, fuck me!" moans Alison.

"Oh, shit...yes!" moans Hanna.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Alison.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhh, shit..." moans the man who Hanna has sex with as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me, dirty perv!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Damn, yes!" moans the man who is fucking Alison as he cum deep in Alison's sexy pussy.

"Oh, yeah! Cum in me, ya piece of crap...fuck!" moans Alison as she get a big nice orgasm.

Alison and Hanna walk back to where they left their pants and put them on.

"Alison to transporter room 1. Beam me and Han straight to my office." says Alison as she tap her combadge.

"Yes, captain."

Alison and Hanna are beamed to Alison's office.

"That was fun, right, Han?" says Alison.

"It was sooo much fun!" says Hanna. "That guy blew a huge creamy load in me. I'm glad I can't get preggo."

"Yeah, it was a good idea to steal that anti-preggo medicine from those losers on the Farcaz 2 colony a few months ago so we can have men cum in us without any problems." says Alison.

"Ali, me need to shit. See you later." says Hanna as she run to a bathroom.

"Report." says Alisona she walk onto the bridge.

"Everything's sweet here. All systems are okay. No enemy ships within sensor range." says Paige.

"Run a metaphasic sweep in case there's a cloaked ship out there, trying to hide from us." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Paige.

5 minutes later.

"Sensors detect no cloaked vessels." says Paige.

The next day.

"We recieve a message...from Starfleet." says Paige.

"On screen." says Alison.

Aria appear on the screen.

"Babe, head back to Earth at high speed. I need y'all here." says Aria in a hard serious tone.

"As you wish, my queen." says Alison.

"Good. Aria, out." says Aria.

The message ends.

"Mona, set a course for Earth. Maximum warp." says Alison.

"Course laid in, Ali." says Mona.

"Engage." says Alison.

The ISS Vagina turn around and jump to warp.

4 hours later, the ISS Vagina reach sector 001.

On the screen, Alison and her officers can see many Romulan ships attacking Earth and some Starfleet ships trying to fight back.

"Red alert...all hands to battle stations! Gina, put the shields up and deply armor. Target the lead warship and fire a spread of quantum torpedoes." says Alison.

"Sensors locked on target, Ali. Firing quantums." says Gina.

The ISS Vagina fire 3 quantum torpedoes. They hit the lead Romulan ship, destroying it.

"Paige, put Starfleet com frequency 42177 on audio." says Alison.

"ISS Cumshot to Starfleet Command, we require reinforcements..."

"Starfleet to starship Cumshot. There are none."

"We detect the Romulan warbird Drindarah changing course, heading 215.6-12."

"Understood, starships Pussylip and Assfuck, retire to position 1."

"Acknowledged."

"Fire!"

"Firing photons..."

"Full phasers! Fire!"

Alison push a control, turning off the com.

"Aria's flagship's been destroyed..." says Paige.

"Open a channel to the fleet." says Alison.

"Channel open." says Paige.

"This is Captain Alison DiLaurentis, I'm takin' command of the fleet. Lock your weapons onto the following targets, fire at my command." says Alison as she push some controls, sending data on the targets to the Starfleet fleet.

"Ali, those doesn't appear to be weak target points..." says Hanna.

"Trust me, sexy girl. I know what I'm doing." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Hanna.

"Gina, what's the status of the second Romulan ship?" says Alison.

"It's lefthand shields are down to 78 % and I read minor damage to its warp drive. They are flying on a course of 4316-10." says Gina.

"Alright. Alison to the fleet. Fire!" says Alison.

The Starfleet ships destroy several Romulan warbirds and make the others escape in fear.

"Alison's contacting. She survived." says Paige.

"On screen." says Alison.

Aria appear on the screen.

"Thanks, Ali." says Aria. "Babe, you saved the Empire from the Romulans. I want to reward ya with lesbian sex. Come by my home tomorrow."

"Okay, babe." says Alison. "Alison, out."

Alison ends the message.

"Mona, pull us into spacedock." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona.

Mona drive the ISS Vagina into spacedock Alpha One.

"I'm gonna stop by mommy's grave. Hanna-Boo, you have the bridge." says Alison.

"You can count on me, Alison." says Hanna.

"Alison to transporter room 2. Beam me down to Rosewood cemetery." says Alison as she tap her combadge.

"As ye wish, captain."

Alison is beamed down to Rosewood cemetery.

Alison walk over to her mother's grave.

"Mommy...sorry that I've not visited you in years. I've been busy with killing losers and having slutty sex. I miss you so much, you were awesome. Despite what it seems I do care about you a lot." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Jessica Dilaurentis' grave. "I promise to try to visit more often, mom. I love you. I know that I wasn't a perfect daughter, but I'm a better bitch these days, doing my best to make you proud of me."

The next day.

"Queen Aria..." says Alison as she enter Aria's bedroom.

"No need to be so formal. You can still call me babe, just like in the old days, sexy slut." says Aria.

"Alright, babe." says Alison.

"This is your reward for saving Earth from those disgusting Romulans." says Aria as she takes off her Imperial suit.

Aria is now naked.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"You should get naked too, babe." says Aria.

"Okay...nice." says Alison as she takes off her uniform.

Alison is now also naked.

"Wonderful. You're just as sexy as you were when I was your captain." says Aria. "It's highly erotic to see that time's been gentle on ya, babe."

"Thanks, Aria." says Alison.

"Nha'su zyd le graesch." says Aria.

Aria gently pull Alison into a hug and starts to make out with her.

Aria slide 2 fingers into Alison's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her.

Alison smile. She enjoy what Aria does to her. It feels so good.

"Mmm, yes! Finger-fuck me, my slutty queen. Very sexy..." moans Alison.

"Yeah, you're indeed very sexy, babe." whisper Aria in a sexy tone.

"Ahhh, fuck! This feels so nice erotic. I'm like a pornstar." moans Alison.

"So true, Ali. You sure are much like a pornstar. I enjoy you a lot. I've always seen you as my best friend." says Aria.

"Oh my crap! You make me soooo horny!" moans Alison, all sexy.

"That's cute." says Aria with a seductive smile.

"Yeah! Holy shit, babe!" moans a happy Alison.

"Awww! What a sexy lady you are, Miss DiLaurentis." says Aria.

"Thanks!" moans Alison.

"I can't hold back. It's been almost a year since I licked your pussy." says Aria as she goes down on her knees and starts to lick Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

Aria lick with passion, she enjoy the erotic taste of Alison's slutty pussy.

"Sexy! Lick me, babe. So damn nice." moans Alison.

Aria lick harder.

"That's erotic!" moans Alison.

Aria lick faster.

45 minutes later.

"Holy mommy's poop...sooo sexy!" moans Alison as she get a big orgasm.

"Nice. You still cum like a whore. I love that." says Aria.

"Thanks." says a very happy Alison.

"I love you, Alison." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"And I love you too, your majesty." says Alison.

"That's wonderful." says Aria.

"Yay!" says Alison, still happy.

The next day.

"Bitches, y'all might be happy that we have a new fucking mission. We're going to explore the Ozuuria system. That will be interesting 'cause that's a place...where no one's ever gone before." says Alison.

"Mona, lay in a course." says Hanna.

"Aye, Han." says Mona. "Course laid in, helm standing by."

"Take us out of spacedock, straight and steady." says Hanna.

Mona push some controls and the ISS Vagina slowly exit spacedock.

"Ali, we've cleared spacedock..." says Mona.

"Warp 6. Engage!" says Alison.

The ISS Vagina jump to warp.

"Paige, status?" says Hanna.

"All systems are fully operational." says Paige.

"Mona, maintain course and speed." says Alison.

"Yes, captain." says Mona.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
